Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a result of the reduction in device size and widespread use of wireless local area networks (LAN), various types of devices are connected to networks today. Further, it has become common to connect a device to another device, a device to a server, and a device to a cloud.
In such a circumstance, there are cases where a device carried by a user is disconnected from a network when the device is carried out of a wireless LAN area, and cases where a device is disconnected from a network when, for example, the mode of the device is changed or the power of the device is turned off.
In such cases, there arises a problem that processing to be performed at the start of communication needs to be executed every time. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-363993 discusses a method in which service information is acquired through a previous negotiation procedure to skip a negotiation procedure.
However, in a communication apparatus or the like that switches a protocol to use at the time of the start of communication, processing to exchange protocol setting information needs to be executed again to reconnect, etc. This causes a problem that it takes time to establish a connection.